This invention relates generally to methods for manufacturing electrical insulators, and more particularly, to a method for molding insulator discs around a fiberglass-reinforced plastic core.
Known methods for manufacturing electrical insulators, of the type having one or more plastic discs surrounding a plastic core, utilize sintering, centrifuging or casting techniques. Generally, a plastic rod which serves as a core is places so as to be at least partially disposed within a mold, and the entire outer surface of the insulator, including the insulator discs, is formed therein. The complexity of the method and the need for expensive molds results in considerable manufacturing costs.
Other known methods for producing such insulators utilize prefabricated insulator discs which are mounted on a core rod, and which may be joined thereto by adhesives. The resulting insulators have leaks, cracks, and voids which have an adverse effect on the operability of the insulator, and lead to premature failures during operation.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a method for manufacturing electrical insulators which is simpler and less expensive than known methods.